Dean Winchester
Dean Winchester is a penguin and hunter, formerly a demon, a member of the Men of Letters with his brother Sam and one of the lead protagonists, also a temporary antagonist, in the show Supernatural. After the death of his mother, Mary, him and his brother Sam set out to kill the demon that had killed her, Azazel. After killing him, the two brothers continue to hunt and kill demons and other supernatural creatures. The brothers have been summoned to Club Penguin island multiple times to investigate paranormal activity, some which were reported by the PSA. They've acquainted themselves with the agents, and often come to the island to visit them. They are one of their longest living friends, as most of the people the Winchesters befriend usually die or disappear. Biography Early Life Dean was born on January 24, 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas. When Mary Winchester, Dean's mother, interrupted the yellow eyed demon Azazel while he was feeding demon blood to Sam, Dean's younger brother, she was killed. Mary suffered a bleeding stomach and was consumed in flames after being pinned to the ceiling by Azazel. Upon witnessing this, John, the boys' father, handed the infant Sam to Dean as the nursery burned. John left their home in Lawrence with Dean and Sam before Dean's fifth birthdayhttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot. On one occasion, John was hunting a Shtriga in Wisconsin and left Sam and Dean alone in a hotel room. Dean got bored and went out. When he came back, he found the Shtriga feeding on Sam. John returned in time to scare the Shtriga off, but for a long time Dean was haunted by his failure to defend his brother. In 1991, when Dean was in sixth grade, he made his first sawed-off shotgun. Once when 12 year-old Dean was left to babysit Sam (8 years old) while John was on a hunt, Sam began to cross-question Dean about what it was that their dad actually did. Dean responded with "You know that. He sells stuff." When Sam asked about their mother, Dean got angry and stormed out. Upon his return, Sam revealed to Dean that he had found and read their dad's journal. He demanding to know if monsters are real. Dean finally resigned himself to telling Sam the truthhttp://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/A_Very_Supernatural_Christmas. Sam left for Stanford sometime between 2001-2005. While there, he became estranged from Dean and his father and didn't speak to them for at least a couple of years. During this time, John got closer in looking for the thing that killed Mary, and left Dean to hunt solo. A fear years later, John went missing, so Dean fetched Sam from Stanford and they both went looking for him. This is when the series starts. ''Supernatural'' The brothers hunt down mystical creatures and urban legends like the Wendigo, folklore's Bloody Mary, and Shapeshifters. They reunited with their father, and encounter Azazel. He's possessing their father, but Sam doesn't kill him while he has the chance. John gets angry at this. However, afterwards they get into a car crash which almost kills Dean. John sacrifices himself for his son, dying and letting Dean live after a deal with Azazel. The brothers continue hunting for Azazel, and finally kill him, with the assistance of John, whom escaped Hell. Sam realizes he died and Dean sold his soul to bring him back. He was only one year to live before he goes to Hell. Sam is angry and hurt to know his brother's incoming fate, but promises Dean he will save him no matter what it takes. Dean decides to indulge in multiple acts of hedonism to make the best of his final year. Sam tries to find a loophole to save Dean, but Dean is ultimately killed by hellhounds. Dean was in hell of a total of 4 months, which he later tells Sam "felt like 40 years", as in Hell, time is different from in the mortal world. Dean breaks the first seal to Lucifer's cage, ten years later being rescued by Castiel. He declares Dean is the only one who can stop Lilith from freeing Lucifer from Hell. The brothers reunite and help Castiel and the angels stop Lucifer from getting out. However, after finding out the angels wanted to free Lucifer anyway, Castiel dies trying to help Dean prevent Sam from breaking the final seal. Castiel is later revived, and helps in stopping the Apocalypse that had started. The Apocalypse is soon averted. Over the course of the rest of the brother's encounters, they both die multiple times only to be revived, as for Castiel. They go on multiple hunts for the supernatural, including visiting Club Penguin island and visiting the PSA. The agents will always summon the brothers if they need help in any hunting. Club Penguin While hunting a trickster in Colorado, Dean and Sam were teleported to the island of Club Penguin. After wandering around for several hours, they met up with Castiel, who was visiting his friend Gracie. With the PSA's assistance, they hunted down and killed the Trickster, and the brothers were sent back home. They frequently visit the island to help the PSA with paranormal cases. In October 2015, Pixie called on Sam and Dean to assist the PSA in defeating an evil witch who had long ago sworn revenge against Gary's family, due to Garianna imprisoning her in Pengdora's Box. The brothers soon realized the the witch was not their only problem however, as several malevolent ghosts had also been freed from the box. Personality Dean is understanding, comedic, and in contrast to his little brother, immature. Dean's good with children and women, as shown on many occasions. He's an avid fan of classic rock music. Many of his aliases have included the names of famous rock musicians. He is known to use crude humor and pop culture references. He has even once stated he enjoys anime. References Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Penguins